Last Empire War-Z Wikia
Introduction Last Empire War-Z is a zombie themed strategy game created by im30.net for the android platform and available in the Google play store. The game appears simple and easy to play, but is much more complex and fun to play if you can survive. The reality is it's not the zombies you need to be afraid of. The main goal is to increase your power through: - Adding new buildings - Upgrading buildings - Building troops - Advancing research - Completing quests There are many alliances in the game and the sooner you join one the better. Just be careful as not all alliances are equal. The more powerful the alliance is the better your chances of staying alive are States When you first start the game you are put in one of the newer states with a peace shield to protect your base from being attacked. Peace shields don't last forever, so you better build your power quickly. As of 11/24/15 there are 47 different states. Each state is like a different world with different people and alliances. At some point you will join an alliance or decide to move on. That's where teleports come into play. As long as you do it before lvl6 base you get a free teleport that you can use to join an alliance in the state where they live. Usually this is accomplished when the Alliance sends you a teleport invite. You can also Click on the World button and then click on the coordinates above the bottom center chat box. There you can type in the State (Empire:) and the X: and Y: coordinates. Buildings Main Base Buildings Assistance Center This is where you get free wishes for resources. The number of wishes depends on the level. These cannot be saved up, so when you receive them make sure you use them. Base This building is what determines what level your base is. The higher the level the more additional buildings are unlocked. Cafeteria This building feeds your troops and reduces your food costs. The higher the level the greater the reduction. Clone Lab This buildings purpose is to heal your commander in the event he is captured and lashed by your opponent while he is in prison. Embassy This is where Alliance members can help each other on upgrades/research etc. The more members that help you the less time it takes to complete the upgrades/research. Event Center This building lets you know when events start and which phase it's in or when that phase ends. Depot This is where your resources are stored and protected from attacks. The higher the level the more resources it will protect. Institute This is where you can research technology to improve your base. There are 4 main areas to research: -Resources -City Development -City Defense -Military Logistics This building is where your troops are organized/rally. The higher the level the more troops you can march in a single deployment. Market This building allows you to trade resources with people in your Alliance. The higher the level the less you are taxed on the trade. Logistics This building is where your troops are organized/rally. The higher the level the more troops you can march in a single deployment. Radar This building allows you to detect when someone is attacking you. The higher the level the more detailed information you will get from scouting your opponents or when they are marching on you. Headquarters This building is used to rally alliance members when you want to march on someone. The higher the level the more troops that can be rallied to you to attack someone. Military Factory This building is used to build defensive weapons to protect your base. Upgrading it to higher levels unlocks more powerful defensive weapons. Shooter Camp This building is used to build shooter troops. Upgrading it to higher levels unlocks more powerful troops. These troops are good for offensive attacks Warrior Camp This building is used to build warrior troops. Upgrading it to higher levels unlocks more powerful troops. These troops are good for defensive. Vehicle Factory This building is used to build vehicle troops. Upgrading it to higher levels unlocks more powerful troops. These troops are good for offense. Perimeter Buildings Hospital This building is used to heal your troops when they are wounded from attacks or defense. The higher the level the more troops it can handle, but any troops wounded beyond it's max capability will die. Shelter This building determines how many troops you can build at once and how long it takes to build them. Oil Well This building mines oil resources. The higher the level the more oil per hour it will mine. Farm This building grows food for your base. The higher the level the more food per hour it will grow. Steel Mill This building creates steel for your base. The higher the level the more steel per hour it will create Prison This building is where you store captured commanders. You are able to keep them for up to 72hours. The higher the level the lower the execution time is and the higher the thrash time per second. Commander Level/Skills/VIP Commander Your commander has it's own level based on experience you get from attacks, quests, items....etc. Each promotion level gives you skill points to assign to one of three of the below categories. Also the higher the promotion the more skill points you get to distrubute. Combat These skills are targeted towards making your army stronger Develop These skills improve resources and re-search Support Misc skills to support you VIP VIP are added skill bonuses that help you. This will depend on the VIP level you are (Levels 1 - 7) and can be activated with the VIP privileges items. Gathering Resources Out in the world there are different types of resource you can gather. The main 2 are Food and Oil, then later diamonds, steel and alloy’s. Be careful gathering resources as it’s a good time for others to attack you. Also not all resource plots are equal and the higher the level the resource the more you can gather. Also the higher the level the more your troops can gather them. The formula for gathering is speed + load per second. So the higher the speed and load the troops have quicker you’re going to gather resources. Below is an example chart Armored Vehicle – 12,415- 140K 2:10:00 (7800) Sniper – 7850 - 98K 1:43:00 Events Timed Competition This even is broken into 5 phases. Each phase you get points for achieving specific points. There are 3 reward phases, but remember you total points in the end of all 5 phases could get you additional rewards if you are the top score. Phase 1 – Gather resources. o Reward 1 at 570,000 o Reward 2 at 1,700,00 o Reward 3 at 3,420,000 Colossus Zombies This event is all about rallying together to kill Colossus for rewards. You get rewards for attacking along with lots of experience items to help advance you commander. These are very lucrative and great ways of getting items and resources as long as you have the stamina to keep attacking. Your alliance also gets additional gift chest every time you kill one. Killing Zombies You have to work your way up through each level of zombies before you can attack a higher level. Killing zombies can occasionally be good for rewards, experience and resources. During wars when gathering resources is too dangerous I usually go after lvl10 Zombies or higher. Ruin Adventuring As mentioned later ruins are a great place to hide your troops. It’s also a way of getting a few resources and potentially some rewards. Reality though is it’s mainly only good for hiding troops. Survival Strategy The largest part of your power is the troops you have, so you want to ensure they don’t get killed. You can do that in several ways. First make sure you have enough hospitals and keep them maxed to ensure they have enough capacity to deal with wounded troops. If you are attacked any troops that exceed you hospital capacity will be killed. Second utilize ruins to hide troops in when you can’t watch your base. This is especially important during Events. There is a phase in the events that the goal is to kill as many troops as possible for rewards. Another tip on this is use ruins as far away as possible, just make sure that ruins will be open long enough for your troops to arrive. Example….you can hide troops in ruins for 8 hours. If you use one on the opposite side of your map (State) and it takes 1 hour to march there, you essentially have them protected for 10 hours. Third do not use warrior camp troops for attacking. There are better served in defense and have a tendency to be killed when attacking. Fourth always look at who you are attacking. Attacking a small and weak alliance is all good, unless they are allies with a bigger alliance. There is a good chance you will regret that attack. Fifth is to attack people when they are gathering. There troops are more vulnerable as people tend not to use their commander for gathering. Also resource plots don’t have defense bonuses. Items Items are acquired in many ways. You can purchase them, get them from killing zombies, completing quests, achieving goals during events or receive them from other players. There are too many items for me to list here right now. One item that can be purchases and helps Alliance commanders or R4's (R4's explained in Alliance Section) is the "Gift Box". The Gift Box allows a player to attach an item to it and then give it to another player. This is extremely useful to give an "Advanced Teleport" or "Peace Shield" to a new player. Also don't forget the daily Facebook codes you will get for free items if you sign up on the official Facebook page for Last Empire War-Z. https://www.facebook.com/AgainstZombies/ Alliances Alliances are a group of players fighting and supporting each other for a common cause. Alliances have 5 levels of membership from R1 to R5. You can customize the titles, but essentially R5 is the Alliance Leader and R4's tend to be the main officers. There are 4 officer positions that are appointed by the Alliance Leader generally from the existing R4's: Ares This officer positions responsibilities are3 still vague Overseer This Officer is responsible for keeping the members of the alliance in line Recruitment Officer This Officer is responsible for recruiting new players into the alliance Diplomacy Officer This Officer is responsible for building and keeping alliances with other Alliances Tips # Don't worry about troop upkeep. At higher level bases save collecting resources and using food items until you need them for upgrades and troop builds. Otherwise your troops will just eat them up. # Killing Colossus Zombies are better than gathering resource as long as you have the stamina. # It's faster to gather using 3 marches than 1. Split your troops 3 ways will gather the same or more in less time than gathering using one troop march. # During war events gathering resources can be dangerous, so kill zombies for resource items. Resource items are better anyway as they don't get eaten up or stolen from you. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __INDEX__ Category:Browse